


你我丨ABO

by Solmoon



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solmoon/pseuds/Solmoon





	你我丨ABO

考試的來臨使金容仙不得不抽身出一直沉迷其中的音樂，雖說已經讀了將近两年的大學，還是第一次在大學聞到滲著書味的暖氣房。推開圖書館的大門，一陣愜意的暖氣竄進了身體，驅散了外頭刺骨的寒意。金容仙滿意地笑了笑，這不就是最理想的溫習地方嗎？一路順著一排排書櫃往裏面走，金容仙忽然碰到了一個她不想見到的人。

金容仙的笑容漸漸收了起來，取而代之的是說不上認真還是厭惡的表情。面前這個女人她躲了幾個月，那人一開始以輔導爲由請身為學姐的金容仙到她家中，本著「自己也是alpha」的無畏前去，卻是遭到了一頓表白和強吻，在那以後金容仙是落荒而逃。

其實金容仙早就該留意到了的吧，毫不忌諱地散發著Alpha信息素，即使被老師警告數次也不予理睬的人，只有文星伊了。

文星伊斜倚著參考書書櫃，十足流氓的樣子。濃烈的威士忌信息素肆無忌憚地釋放，方圓百里的人已經自動退散，金容仙忍不住捂著鼻子。同為alpha，金容仙搞不懂文星伊為何要這樣做。為勾引omega嗎？她從沒見過文星伊正眼瞧過一個omega，即使是媚態入骨的校花，也只是擦肩而過。但alpha信息素只對omega奏效，若不是為吸引omega，那又是為何？無論如何，金容仙就是看不慣她那張狂的樣子，仿佛是要全世界知道她是alpha似的。即使她承認文星伊真的很優秀。

文星伊自然是看到了金容仙對著她那個好像看到幾天沒洗的內褲的嫌棄臉，可她一點都不介意。她強大的信息素在看到金容仙之後好像又上了一個檔次。她看著和她隔著四個位置坐的金容仙，起身，走近，彎腰，嘴貼著耳朵，讓熱氣舔弄著金容仙的耳廓。因為放低音量而更富有磁性的聲音是這樣說的：「欧尼那天逃走了呢。」

明明是在有暖氣的圖書館，金容仙卻平白打了個寒顫。「你有聽過alpha的嬌喘嗎？聽說比omega還迷人。」文星伊的手摩挲著金容仙的唇，「我沒聽過呢，你來給我示範一下吧。」

金容仙抓住文星伊覆在她唇上的手，一個很好的反身動作使她右手鉗制著文星伊的那隻手，左手箍住了文星伊的頸。突如其來的動作讓文星伊來不及反應，可她對金容仙的反應沒有絲毫不悅，半眯著眼舔著唇。

金容仙盯著她，一字一頓:「不如你來示範吧。」alpha的自尊不容許她受其他同類壓在身下的侮辱，況且文星伊那小身板一看便知弱不禁風，而自己經過多年鍛煉，少說也有些肌肉，怎麼說也該是自己上了文星伊。

金容仙沒有意識到，幾分鐘前不待見的對象，如今她竟在腦子裏想著上她，是出於alpha的競爭心還是狂跳的心臟呢？她沒有時間去想。

文星伊笑了，就是那樣的低笑，讓金容仙的大腦莫名空白。文星伊一手伸向金容仙的腺體，隔著褲子輕聲道：「你要是滿足得了我，不就聽得到了嗎？」

又一陣濃郁的威士忌味湧入鼻息間，但這次卻沒有那麼刺鼻，像是酒液如絲綢般一縷縷的滑入她的喉嚨，慢慢的把她灌醉。文星伊一手仍輕柔地撫弄著腺體，一手攀上金容仙腰間的皮帶，快速地解開。

金容仙這才反應過來發生了什麼。她瞪著文星伊，喉結上下滾動。雖說是表面平靜，可是下身莫名的逐漸硬挺早就掩飾不住。文星伊伸入金容仙的內褲，摸住了硬挺，再輕輕摩擦，輕蔑道：「你上我試試？」

「我沒你變態！有可愛的Omega不上，偏愛上Alpha，有病吧你！」金容仙的腺體被文星伊握在手中，弄得她語氣七分威脅三分顫抖，落在文星伊耳中成了惹人憐愛的撒嬌。  
「Omega沒你可愛。」文星伊把頭埋入金容仙的頸窩道。語畢的瞬間把金容仙的褲子扯了下來。

文星伊一手上下套弄著金容仙的腺體，引得她不禁呻吟，又礙於是在圖書館的關係，又羞又气，乾脆咬住可文星伊的肩。「別人幫你擼還是第一次吧？反應這麼大。」金容仙已經因快感有些站不穩，也就無暇回應了。

「你胡說！……我有上過Omega的……」金容仙可不想Alpha的自尊被「清純」的名稱踩在腳下，開始胡編謊話了。但身體敏感的反應卻時時刻刻告示著身體主人的青澀和不經人事。被常年練琴而形成薄繭的手上下套弄，滅頂的快感讓金容仙又沉淪又恐慌，肌肉流暢的手使勁推著那人又白又細的手臂，但卻紋絲不動，她怎也想不到文星伊的力氣這麼大。

文星伊抓住金容仙推拒的一隻手，往她的私處摸去。金容仙隔著褲子都能感到那人的硬挺，忍著快感：「你這……啊……不要臉……嗯！」最後的一下呻吟是因文星伊突然的用力套弄，一股浊白色的液體落在文星伊的手上。文星伊笑了，把帶著液體的手舉到喘著氣的金容仙面前，「舔掉。」是帶著Alpha才能表現出的命令式語氣。

呼吸間皆是自己清冽的檸檬草信息素味道，金容仙緊緊閉上眼，嘴唇抿成一條線，滿臉抗拒。文星伊見她如此，也不惱怒，勾起嘴角道：「上面不想要，那下面的要好了。」

她一轉身，把早就癱軟的金容仙摁在地上，右手把金容仙的雙手拑在背後，雙腿強行插入腿間，讓她強行屈服。「乖一點。」文星伊說著 ，把液體塗在金容仙的股間。

Alpha本身就不是在她人身下承歡的，即使女性Alpha有兩性特徵也難免乾澀緊致，若不細細擴張潤滑，必定會受傷的。文星伊按捺著洶湧而出的想要叫囂的欲望，用沾上白濁的手指一下一下的按壓著。  
她緩緩讓食指插入，雖說已經盡量放輕，還是讓身下的人痛得「嘶－」了一聲。雖說想慢慢來，可下身硬得難受，想了想，插進了第二根手指以擴充。「你要……就快點。」金容仙的雙腿停不住地抖，alpha殘留的自尊讓她受不住文星伊那近乎侮辱的慢速，簡直是在玩弄。

話到文星伊耳中，是一種請求。那麼－－「這是你自找的。」她脫下一些褲子，讓自己那迫不及待的小家伙終於露了出來。文星伊輕吟一聲，托著它對著金容仙帶著黏液的地方，才插入一些，最敏感的前端已被金容仙的緊致刺激得差點繳械，她把上身貼近金容仙，「欧尼……」是金容仙看不到的深情。

「啊……」雖經擴張，那裡仍未能容下alpha異乎常人的巨大，金容仙在文星伊進入的剎那驚呼出聲，又咬住嘴唇悶哼，像溺水的人抓住救命的繩索。文星伊並沒有一下子頂到最深處，反而是在穴口細細研究。文星伊在尋找屬於金容仙的那點，讓她潰不成軍的那點。被緊致纏住的腺體有些難以活動，可並不妨礙文星伊觀察金容仙的反應－－她總是半張著唇喘氣，想叫的時候刻意咬著嘴克制。可呻吟哪那麼容易克制，就好像此刻雙方下身不斷交融的水聲一樣。「嗯－－！」終於是找到那點了，她不想再等，於是加快了速度，不理會身下斷斷續續的悶哼和諸多的「求你」、「不要了」類的求饒。最後的一聲嘆息，文星伊把液體留在了金容仙體內，而金容仙的液體早已溢出。

「歐尼可是很享受呢，想清楚那天的話了嗎？」文星伊提了褲子，把外套脫下給金容仙鋪上，留下的是癱坐著的金容仙和餘韻。空氣中兩種信息素雜交在一起，反而有了雞尾酒的香味。

「混蛋文星伊。」

這到底是討厭嗎？金容仙閉眼喘氣，腦子裡卻是這幾個月一直回放的那混蛋的笑容。


End file.
